Plutarch Cavendish
Plutarch Cavendish is the Son of Butch Cavendish (thought to be the demon Wendigo) of the Lone Ranger stories and folktales. He's an avid Royal despite a bloody and morbid destiny, but is optimistic, if a little sardonic and cruel. Witty, blunt, and possessing a rather disturbing lack of empathy, Plutarch wouldn't want to run into himself in a dark alleyway. Character Personality A bitter sense of humor and a direct "no-messing-around" honesty is the way he lives his life. He's not above cracking a joke or making a pun, but when he does you can be sure it's a dark one. In truth, he loves chaos and hates those who look down on him. Appearance Cavendish has chestnut hair and burning silver eyes. A defining feature of his is a knife scar that runs from the corner of his right eye to slightly below his mouth. His tall height and rather thin appearance betrays alarming strength. Fairy tale – The Lone Ranger (folktales and stories) How the Story Goes A posse of six members of the Texas Ranger Division pursuing a band of outlaws led by Bartholomew "Butch" Cavendish is betrayed by a civilian guide named Collins and is ambushed in a canyon. Later, an Indian named Tonto stumbles onto the scene and discovers one ranger is barely alive, and may have been dead before, and he nurses the man back to health. Among the Rangers killed was the survivor's older brother, Daniel Reid, who was a captain in the Texas Rangers and the leader of the ambushed group. To conceal his identity and honor his fallen brother, Reid fashions a black domino mask from the material of his brother's vest. To aid in the deception, Tonto digs a sixth grave and places at its head a cross bearing Reid's name so that Cavendish and his gang would believe that all of the Rangers had been killed. Such began the career of the legendary Lone Ranger, and a recurring rivalry with the cold-blooded Cavendish. How does Character Name come into it? In all his rides and raids, Cavendish was bound to run into slews of girls. He took a shine to many in his adventures, but a young woman named Rose Dye captured his heart. They never tied the not officially, but that didn't stop him from fathering and raising a few children when he wasn't being shot at by Indian vigilantes and Masked Men. Plutarch's the oldest of five. Relationships Family His mother was a sweet but stressed woman, and his Pa was a hardened man who taught Plutarch how to work and rely on himself, prone to tough love. Nonetheless, Plutarch knows that when push comes to shove, he'd do anything for his family, specifically his littlest sister Kay. Friends Despite his blood-ridden destiny he's actual more well-thought of than most would assume. His roommate, Ridish Isearhm have shared much in common and bonded as good friends, but he is also quite fond of Char Drako. If you're on his good side he can be a great guy to hang around with. He's clicked with Westlee Wicked. Pet An orange and grey Coyote named Railroad is the only one that serves to be mentioned. Romance Plutarch is a flirt. He's been shut down many a time, but what passes for his heart has hardened against heartbreak. That doesn't stop him from hitting on girls he deems worthy of his time. He secretly has a love-hate feeling for Lila Reid, and finds Tontette cute. Also, while never say it to her face, he finds Westlee quite attractive. Outfits Basic Plutarch wears a white dress shirt with a pinstripe coat and dark grey tie (which he keeps in place with a gold tie pin) with pinstripe black slacks. His boots are actually hand-me-down steel toes from his father. He keeps a knife on the inside of his shirt, but isn't shy about wearing a shoulder holster for his two well-used revolvers. He'll occasionally wear a battered hat not unlike his father's Legacy Day He wears his father's grungy black jacket and hat, but this time he has an eagle feather tucked into the inside of the hat that frames the right side of his face. He wears a dress vest, belt, and other modified bits and pieces of his father's outfit. Getting Fairest As Plutarch would surely tell you: "How exactly do you fix this face? Heh heh." Trivia *As preposterous as his revolvers would truly be to bring on school property, they are actually loaded with wooden bullets designed to be non-lethal. Cavendish isn't shy about firing off a few rounds at those he finds himself at odds with. * When he wants to speak, he'll speak, be it with his gun or his mouth; he'll cut you off mid sentence if he feels he's got a better idea. Quotes *"It's only fun if you get a scar out of it." * "I live by my Pa's code: if you take somethin' from me, you can be dang sure I'm gonna take somethin' from you." Notes *The exact inspiration for my version of Cavendish comes from the 2013'' Lone Ranger'' Disney movie. Campy as it was, I still really enjoyed it and Cavendish was definitely a high point. Call it a guilty pleasure. Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:The Lone Ranger